powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave 1: The Return of the Energems
Brave 1: Return of the Energems is the FIRST episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version). This introudces Justin Camacho, Wise God Torin, and the Deboss Legion. The Resurrection of the Deboss. The scene begins as a Frozen wall burns up revealling a Frozen Fortress. Then a HUGE forcefield covered the WHOLE Fortress making the base heat up better. Then Lord Soulface reveals himself as he walks around the fortress. He then finds the frozen bodies of the Debo monsters and Deboss Soldiers. He then uses his powers to revive the Debo Monsters first then the Soldiers. * Soldier of Joy - Smiliandra * Assistant Soldier of Joy - Luckierous * Soldier of Sorrow - Saddenious * Soldier of Anger - Furious Gold The Flashback. Back then, The Lord Soulface had a ______ _______. It was The Keeper of the Energems also known as, The Wise God Torin. Each had 11 Energems. (The Picture shows 10). Then a T-Rex Roared at Torin, but the Lizard was being passive. Torin asked him to gather his army of Mightiest Dinosaurs. Then, a crew of Dinosaurs (Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Pteradactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachysepahlosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Titanosaurus.) Then a creature took the Navy Energem and created an evil version of it and bonding it to a Spinosaurus along with creating a Zyudenchi. Tobaspino was born. Soulface was pleased and sent Debo Freezefreak, Debo Astrosaur, and Debo Infected. They caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs and Tobaspino died out, but it wasn't over yet for the Voltasaur laid dormant. Torin closed his eyes and said, "It won't be the end yet, Kyoryugers". ''Debo Freezefreak remembered that, he then sent himself to Earth. The Invasion There came an invasion with a bunch of Zourima invading the continents.The First was Europe, that's where Kyoryu Black is. They attacked Antarctica, That's where Kyoryu Blue is. Kyoryu Green helped out in China. Kyoryu Pink was in America. Then in South America, Justin Camacho (Future Kyoryu Red) defended a pack of Children. He's called by King. Wise God Torin came with a fossilized Gaburevolver and he then entrusted it to Justin. After his battle, Gabutyra attacked and he got into a liking to Justin. Torin sends Justin to a quest to find a Gemstone within a Cave. The Red Energem Justin was given a Rope and items for a cave adventure. He looked at a T-Rex Fossil and saw the Red Energem glowing from it. Could it be? Yes! The Red Energem. Training. Torin deeply thanked Justin for his hard work into finding the lost Energem. Gabutyra requested a battle between the soon to be Kyoryuger and himself. The Training started 1 week later so Justin had enough time to learn his moves. 1 week at the start of the battle began where Justin began ducking his way out of Gabutyra's attacks. Justin found a mountain and slide down the rocks into Gabutyra's mouth. He shot the insides having Justin to defeat him. The Energem didn't choose him so the Gaburevolve didn't defossilize. Torin then sent Justin into the real world near a Coffee Shop. Inside he met the Whacky Mechanic: Quan Fre Allomerus. The Hotshot Flirt: Julius Cruz. Stone-faced Swordsman: Dominic DeMarcus. And Rich Waiter: Siara Santiago. Enter Spirit Base Justin told Julius that Siara kinda is tough. Julius doubted him and layed a hand on her. Siara kicked the sausage away from the fork having Dominic to knock it away. It was shot into Quan Fre's eyes forcing him to fall. Justin attempted to catch him but he fell butt first. ''"Well that was hotheaded!" ''Said Julius at Siara. She was crossing her arms angrily at Julius. Justin then found an entry to the Spirit Base teleporting him into the base. Gabutyra was at the city attempting to attack Debo Freezefreak. After Justin talked to Torin. Justin then told Gabutyra that we'll be the Warriors as a team and he's not going to leave his side. They're partners. the Energem then bonded to Justin enlightening the Gaburevolver. Henshin and Battle ''"Brave In!" Justin spins and opens the Gaburevolver and inserts the Zyudenchi. '''Gaburincho! Gabutyra! '"Kyoryu Change!" He spins the barrell and lifts up the gun "Unleash the Brave!". Justin was shocked and began to know the purpose. He fought with Gabutyra before he was interrupted with the other 4 Kyoryugers. ''"Here our roar!" "The Fanged Beast! Kyoryu Red!" "The Bullet Beast. Kyoryu Black." "The Armored Beast! Kyoryu Blue!" "The Slicing Beast. Kyoryu Green." "The Drilling Beast! Kyoryu Pink." Final Scene After the battle. Justin suggested for introductions until Kyoryu Blue Suggested we just Work Together cause it would cause confusion. The other 4 agreed. Justin revealed his identity. He is Kyoryu Red. He left the site after that. It so ends Kyoryuger's First Episode. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version) Category:Series Premiere